Source:Washington, DC LoC signing, 31 October 1994 - report by Judy Ghirardelli
Lord of Chaos signing tour, Washington DC 31 October 1994 - report by Judy Ghirardelli Well, we met the Creator tonight. Very nice, etc etc etc. What everyone else said. I did not have to say where I got the books. Whew. Being in a New Place, Warder was worried about me, and suggested I hire a temp Warder fill in. He said "like that Chad fellow". So I temporarily bonded Chad, who kept me safe throughout the signing. I severed his bond as soon as I got home. Being AS of the Teal Ajah (half blue, half green) I am permitted to occassionally bond other warders temporarily for safety's sake. Mike - your book is signed. Chad did it, since he was getting just one book signed, and I was getting 6 signed. We had to write on a stickum what we wanted it addressed to - a book helper wrote it down on the stickum. I said "To Sir" - "sir? like, ... sir?" "Yes, sir... MPS Mike". She looked at me like I was a loon, but Chad rescued me and said "You kinda had to be there". I think Jordan signed it no questions asked. I have it now, and if you'll just pay me $1453, I'll give it back to you . :) I got there about 20 mins early, perused their SF selections (got Briar Rose by Jane Yolen and Snow White and Rose Red by Patricia Wrede), bought tEotW and tGH in hardback, and got in line. I also saw in line Chad, Corwin (Jim Folsom) and lurker name Russ (friends with Bob Gibson). I had a list of questions to ask, most from Erica, Twin of my Heart. I got up there and asked: Question: "Would you speculate about how old Verin in, other than very old?" Reply : "No" Question: "Theoretically, if you, well not *you*, if someone, well, err, ummm, ... *blushing furiously*... had sex in T'A'R, could they be pregnant in the real world?" Reply: He just stared at me for what seemed an eternity. Eventually, and it most have been *days* later, I was *so* embarassed, he smiled and said "Read and find out. I *like* the dirty questions! You notice it's always the women who ask the dirty questions, never the men". I sputtered and babbled a bit, saying "It was not really dirty, and it was my husband's question, not mine at all, not dirty, no.. " after which I was reduced to a blathering idiot. How embarassing! On the way out of line, Chad teased me about asking dirty questions... After this, I was just like a deer frozen in the headlights. I could not think of anyother thing to say (even though I had the list in front of me). Next time through (for my next 3 books): Question: "Is the Tower of Ghenji based on the dark tower from the story of Childe Roland?" Answer: "no". (sorry Emma - it sounded like a good idea to me...) I think I then asked how long of time elapsed in LOC. Chad - did I ask that? My brain is fried a bit I fear. I *thought* I asked it, but I can't recall the answer. Chad? Can you help me out? Oh, I gave him the list of questions that I had made up - most were Erica's. I figured I did not need them, and he might get a kick out of them. I can post the list here, in case you all want to get a kick out of it. I won't do so now though because the questions came from Erica's personal email to me, and while I don't think she'll give two hoots if I post it, I wanna be sure. We all know how rude it is to post email without permission... but if she gives it, and if anyone wants to see the list (it really is funny) I'll post it. It was fun! Wanna add anything Chad? Or Jim or Russ? Oh, I got him to sign the books to Judy, excpet for LOC which he signed to "Judy Sedai, the Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills - Robert Jordan". Cool, huh? Judy G. http://groups.google.com/group/rec.arts.sf.written.robert-jordan/msg/adb021de84a56430 Category:Reports from Fans